To Be Or Not
by sweetpeaj8
Summary: Rose has just finished her trials!...But what happens when Dimka comes? This is a one shot if you like it i'll contenue
1. Chapter 1

" I did it, Alberta" I said trying to hide back my tears, " I said you would!" Alberta said as we walked off to meet my family. I saw _her_ standing there. " Olena w-what are you doing here?" I asked surprised " You'r father brought me along to se-" Right then I felt it the nausea, and I saw _him_!

Dim-Dimka" my voice went rough. I walked back out onto the field! He was there in the sunlight! " Dimitri! why are you here!" I screamed, the whole entire stands got quite! " Like I said back in Russia, I want you to join me..._forever_"he said camly " Why didn't you do it then? I mean you held me prisoiner and used me as a Blood Whore! was that not good enough!?"

heard gasps of my family. Mostly coming from Dimitri's family " Roza, I never ment to hurt you" he said, "Dont call me that my name's Rose" I said through clenched teeth. And with that I leaped out grabbing my stake and staking the man I love. But before I could get the stake all the way through, his fangs went seeping into my neck! " Roooseee!" Everyone at once screamed, as I, and everthing else went blury.


	2. Chapter 2

As I began to come conscious I head mumbling. "How is she, Doctor?" Olena asked. I heard the door open, then close again. Nausea swept over me, and I smelt _his_ aftershave. My eyes fluttered open. I shot up looking around the infirmary. Then I saw _him_...I mean really saw him. "Comrade, what happened? I remembered you drinking from me but after that..." I said confused. Dimitri laughed "Roza you only remembered _that_ part because Lissa used compulsion on you." he said laughing. Then I realized that's not all Liss did!

I hoped off of the bed and into Dimka's strong, longing arms. "Comrade your dhampire again!" I yelled, my mom ran in just in time for Dimitri and I to come apart. "Rose, what wrong I heard shouting?" she asked, wow! my mom, the great Janine Hathaway scared! "No, mom. I'm fine, really I am" I said lying. "Oh! Guardian Belikov, I...didn't know you were here my apologies!" she said looking at me with a concern look on her face.

I finally got checked out of the infirmary. And I started to go to my room, when a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around my waist. " You know, I've never really thought this was achievable..." Dimka said low, in a whisper, only meant for me to hear. " And that is...?" I asked waiting for him to tell me. But instead he kissed me, it was soft and sweet but like always things heat up fast between the two of us. I thought we'd get caught but I remembered classes were in session, which meant we wouldn't get caught. "Dimitri c-c-can we go to my room, I don't want to get us in trouble." I asked full of concern for the both of us.

We made it back to my room, Dimka walked over to my bed, sat down, and waited for me to come to him. Which I did, I kissed him eagerly, and which he responded with lust, and longing. He kissed from my lips to my collarbone, from my collarbone and back to my lips over and over, until I heard Liss knock on my door. "Rose? are you in there?" "Yea, I am "I said, "Oh! Well could you meet me at lunch when you're done?" she asked. "Sure" I said confused. Then she walked away. "Dimka, I have to go you can join me if you wanna!" I said hopefully. "Ah Roza, I do but I don't think people will take it well that I did hold _you _prisoner." he said" Pretty please!" I asked "Ok I'll come." "Yay!" We got to the commons, and when we walked in every single mouth and eye were quite!


	3. Chapter 3

When we stepped in Liss and I ran into each other's arms. "Thank you, Lissa sooo much! I love you!" I said hugging her tightly. "Oh I know, and you're welcome to the both of you." she said nodding towards Dimitri. "Come on we're drawling a crowd!" I said trying to get away from all of the stares. "Since when do _YOU _not like a crowd, Buffy?" Christian added before turning back towards our table. "Oh! Shut up, Sparky." I said laughing. I sat down next to Liss, and Dimitri sat across from me, next to Eddie. _"Oh! No!"_

What are you talking about?" Liss and Dimitri asked at the same time. "Well...Dimitri if you turn around you'd know who it is...and as for Liss...well you've never met _him_ before!" _Thank God!_ I added silently. Dimitri turned around, and his muscle's tightened! _This can't be good! _I said to myself.

Just then Abe walked over to my table. "Hi, my dearest Roza" dad said I think as a greeting. I winced as the memory of getting Dimitri's letter. "Hey dad" I said I heard gasps from Liss, Eddie, and Christian. "Hello, Abe, How have you been?" Dimitri asked. "Ah! Guardian Belikov, what a nice surprise, since the last time I saw you, back in Russia." Oh No he didn't! "Wait! What?" I asked confused.

Dad gave me the Rose-Hathaway-are you stupid look, "Uh! Dad when did you see Dimitri in Russia?" I asked looking towards Eddie and Christian and Lissa. Finally he caught on, "When I went to the grocery store, why do you ask?" I remembered that day I did see a guy behind Abe who looked like Dimitri but he was in the sunlight. "Oh! I was just wondering." Then Liss came in my head, "_Rose, did you go all the way to Russia just to save him?" _"I have to go..." I said in a whisper. "And Liss it wasn't just to save him...we made a promise!" I said behind my back as I left

When I got to my room I broke down, until I heard a knock at my door. "Roza? Can I come in?" Dimitri asked, I got up, and opened the door. "Oh! Roza...what happened?" Dimitri came in my room, taking me along with him. "I-Liss-you-Russia-head" I said between sobs, while Dimitri stroked my hair. "It's ok, Rose" he said, I just laid there not moving. I started to sing "Memories" by Within Temptation. Dimitri must have heard me because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "Rose, why are you singing?" he asked once I stopped. "Because I-"he kissed me not letting me finish. I felt the darkness seep into me, what was Liss doing? "Dimitri, stop...the darkness..." I said through kisses. He pulled back, understanding. I got up to go to the bathroom, when I caught my reflection in my mirror; my eyes went wide, "Dimitri! C-come here" I said "Rose what's the-"he stopped talking when he looked at me. "Dimitri, we need to get my parents!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, can we come in?" I asked. "Yes, you may." She said. Dimitri and I walked in her room. "So, what can I do for you?" She said roughly, "Ugh...mom is it possible for a Shadow-Kissed Dhampire to become half Moroi?" I asked in a whisper. "It might be possible. But why are you asking?" I realized I never even looked at her, so I did..."Rose! What happened to you?" She asked. "Well...I think my Moroi half is taking over because I'm Shadow-Kissed!" I said..."Ok...Rose have you been able to smell blood like...Moroi?" She said scared (Wow I scared her _AGAIN!_) "Y-y-yes...I have..." I said through sobs. "But...my eyes are B-bloody R-red like an S-strigoi's...!" I screamed and I'm pretty sure my dad heard!

"Rose! Why did you scream 'My eyes are bloody red like a Strigoi's?" he said pissed I think..."Well...because...well look at me!" I said practically screaming in his face, pointing at my eyes! "Roza...I'm sorry...but yes...it's possible and you can control both half's." He said, sadly. "Ok...I'm fine with that but why are my eyes bloody red? I mean they only turn that why if I'm around blood or I smell it..." I said confused. Just then Dimitri walked back in...I didn't even notice he left. "Rose it's past curfew, you need to get to your room, Guardian Belikov will you take Rose to her room, please?" Dad said and with that he left.

Dimitri and I were walking down to my room, when he spoke, "Rose...now we know what's wrong with you, you should drink...so you won't get sick!" He said as Liss and Christian came up, "So, what's wrong with Rose?" Liss and Christian asked, me and Dimitri looked at each other for a while, "Ok...so you know how I'm Shadow-Kissed right? And that my dad is Moroi well me being Shadow-Kissed and such and being part Moroi...my body can either be a Moroi or a Dhampire!" I said in a rush..."Soooo, you can be a Moroi and a Dhampire? Well that's kinds awkward...would you and Liss still have the bond?" Christian asked, "Yes, we will, thank you very much"_ NOT!_

Dimitri and I got back to my room; I went to the bathroom to change into workout clothes while Dimitri sat on the bed. "Rose you really should drink blood so you won't get sick!" Dimka said as I came out and sat next to him, "If I do can we still have practice, today?" I asked hopefully "Yes, we can have practice." He said, "Ok then I'll drink, but seems how you drank from me more than once, I get to drink from you more than once, k?" I said laughing at the end, "K, but only because of those reasons" "Uh-huh, surrre!" I said amused. "Just drink, Rose!" he said laughing at my amusement. I didn't really know how to do this, so I just did what I thought was right...I think. I leaned down to his neck moving his hair, at first I was kissing his neck, then I bit him, and drawing blood, too. So I drank like he said, "Rose...I stacked up your fridge that way you have blood with you, if you need it." Dimka said, "Hmmm k" I said leaning back from his neck. I glanced at the clock to my right; 7:39 P.M. "Dimitri, you need to go it's past curfew" I said disappointed. "I know Roza...I know, I'll see you tomorrow at practice." He said standing up and leaving, but before he left, I said "Я люблю, Товарищ ... навсегда и всегда, Вы мое сердце, душа, и жизнь!" Yes! I got it right, Dimitri turned around looking at me with the Rose-Hathaway-what-did-you-say? Look, "Roza, since when can you speak Russian?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Dimitri looked at me, "Uh…well I picked up a few things from you and your family," I said confused. He smiled, "So I suppose you won't me to teach you more words, am I right?" He asked thoughtfully. "Actually, I really don't know, like you always say I rush into things without thinking" I said with a smile on my lips. "That you do, Roza that you do." He said with a smile on his lips, before I knew what was happening, I kissed him, it was sweet, the kiss made me go weak at the knee's. _Damn just kissing him makes me like this'_ I thought to myself. _Rose! You should really stop thinking about kissing me, and just kiss me'_ Dimitri said…I pulled back, he was smiling "What the hell! Did that just happen?" I asked, "Yes, yes it did" Dimitri said amused.

Dimitri went out and told the guardian at the desk that he was going to stay to make sure I would be ok on my own, well until he left, which he won't. "Ok, Rose I think we should tell someone about our bond…well us hearing each other's thoughts." He said doubtfully, "Ok but who? I don't want to tell my mom, she's not even over me being half Moroi!" I said looking around the room and resting my eyes on Dimitri. "Well we could tell Alberta, but either way Janine's going to find out," "K, well we'll tell Alberta, then we can tell my mom…later" I said tiredly. "K well lets go get it over with so you can sleep so you won't be tired for practice." We got up and left for Alberta's office.

"Come in," Alberta said, "Oh, Dimitri, Rose, what can I do for you?" she said surprised. "Uh…Alberta when Dimitri took me back to my room something happened between…us." I said. Alberta's eyes went wide, "Wait, I knew about the two of for some time now and you came to tell me?" "Wait? What?" Dimitri and I said at the same time. "Well that is why you came here, to tell me about you, right?" she said confused "No, although your assumptions are correct, but that's not why we came, we came to tell you, that me saving Dimitri, formed a bond between us like me and Liss." I said,

"So…now there's a bond between you two? Well my day just got weird." Alberta said thoughtfully, "So? What are you going to do about us?" Dimitri asked, "Nothing, I think it's great for Rose to have this, oh! You're talking not about the bond, but about you two… well I guess seems how you've managed to keep it a secret this long" "and graduation's in a few weeks… I guess nothing; I'm going to do nothing about." Wait! Did I hear her correctly? I knew my mouth was hanging open. But that didn't matter! "Well, you two better get going for practice…and behave you've kept it this long, keep till graduation." Alberta said as we left for the Gym

"Well…uh…that was unexpected…really unexpected!' I said breaking the silence, "What was _really unexpected_?" Lissa asked as she, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian came up to us. '_Dimitri? Should we tell them about the bond, and us?' _I asked _'Not about us, but about the bond yes.' _ He said. "Ok Rose is there something you need to tell us, because I just read your aura and you and Dimitri had the same thing that you and Liss have when you're talking through the bond!" Adrian asked, "Actually Adrian you just explained it yourself because Dimitri and I do have a bond, like me and Liss" I said "Wait! What? So now you have a bond with Dimitri too, only because you saved his life, for who knows why?" Liss asked but she wasn't mad at me or Dimitri. "Yea, you're not mad?" I asked, "No, why would I be?" She said "I don't know." I said looking at Dimitri but he was looking secretly looking at Adrian, probably making sure he kept his hands to himself, I laughed at that, Dimitri looked at me, and saw that I was watching him. He smiled "What?" he asked "Nothing, but I saw you just to let you know!" I said but Adrian, Eddie, and Christian were lost in the conversation.

But Liss wasn't she was just smiling at me then at Dimitri, _'Liss, why are you smiling?' I asked 'Well, why didn't you tell me about you and Dimitri!?' She said_ "Liss! How the hell! Did you find out?" I asked drawing the attention from the boy's "Well, I'm not blind Rose, but I think Adrian might be, because you know if he read your aura he'd know what I know." She said with laughing, "Well that's true he would! Wow Adrian you must be really blind!" I said laughing with Liss _'Rose, does Liss know about us?' _Dimitri asked, "Yes, she does." I said he just smiled "Well, I guess we can't keep our promise now can we?" He said laughing along with me and Liss. "No, Comrade we can't! Oh well, hey I have an idea let's see if the three of us can talk to each other through the bonds!" I said "Ok" Liss and Dimitri said _'Liss, Dimka can you hear me?' _"Rose, you sounded like one of those cell phone commercials!'" Liss said "Hey! Well at least it worked!"

We left, going to practice after talking with Liss and the boy's, "Ok Rose, I have a surprise for you…" Dimitri said as we got into the Gym, "Close your eyes." He said so I did what I was told to do. I heard moving around like there was more than two people in the Gym, then it hit me I smelt Dimitri's aftershave but it wasn't him. I opened my eyes there sitting in front of me was Dimitri's family! "Rose! I'm soo sorry I should have believed you! Will you forgive me?" Vikki said as she and everyone else ran up to me, "Yes, I do" I said Dimitri looked puzzled _'When I was in Russia, staying with the family, Vikki had a date, but I found out that the guy was the one who got Karolina pregnant.' _I said "Oh! Well thank you for looking out for her." He said looking at Vikki "Uh Rose how did you tell Dimka what happened when you weren't talking?" Vikki asked "Vikki, you know how I have the bond with Liss, well I have one with Dimka, too" I said smiling at her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose, when did this happen?" Olena asked, "Well, when I was unconscious in the infirmary, the stake I had in my hand, had part of my Spirit in it, and when I woke up I found Dimitri a Dhampire, again, I think Liss might of staked Dimitri, causing some of the Spirit that was in me, to pass into him causing him to be a Dhampire, and forming a bond between us, as well." I said. Olena looked amazed, Karolina walked in the door with Paul behind, well at least until he saw me.

"Uncle Dimka..." Paul said as he got to me, "Hey, Paul!" I said smiling at him. "Roza!" Paul said as he flung himself at me, flinging me back on the ground, "Geez, Paul squish me!" I said getting up, and lifting him up onto my back. Everyone laughed at the thought of Paul trying to squish me!

The gym door opened, then walked in was my mom, and dad. "Ugh!" I said to myself, Paul started to laugh "Rose? Why do you sound upset?" Dimka asked me, "Turn around... you'll see." I said looking at me father. "Roza, I see you've met the Belikov family!" Dad said, I looked at him, he looked amused, my mother, well she looked angry. "Dad, I already met them, at the trials," I said looking at him, "Oh! I thought you met them in Russia, I mean that is why you left?" he asked

'_Really, really, did he have to bring that up my mom doesn't know why or where I left' _I said through the bond. My body went stiff, and my eyes went bloody red, "What the hell! Dad!" I said and with that I walked off, pulling out my IPod listening to "Me, Myself, And I" by Demi Lavato. When I got to my room, I realized I still had practice until 7:30 so I walked back down into the gym, _surprise, surprise,_ they're still there. Then I knew what I was going to do before I thought of it, _'Dimitri, go along with what I do'_ '_Alright,' _I walked over to Dimitri looked at my mom and dad with an evil grin, then I kissed Dimitri! On the lips. The kiss, man was it a kiss! "What the hell, Rose?" My mom asked me after I kissed Dimka, "Dad, there's the answer to your question!" I said smiling, "Hey, Rose" Adrian and Eddie said, but Eddie was looking at Vikki, "Hey, Eddie, you know that's Viktoria Belikov," He nodded, "and um... Dimitri's little sister!"I said smiling.

"Adrian, why are you here?" I asked him "What can I not visit you, Little Dhampire? Especially during training," with that he put his arm around my back, pulling me to him. Dimitri looked fucking angry, Dad looked the same, and Mom looked shocked. I sighed and spun myself out of Adrian's arms and into Dimitr's. "Rose, what the hell, what's wrong with you, your eyes are bloody red, y-y-you're not Strigoi are you?" He asked looking at Dimitri. "Shit! Hmm, mom can you take me to the feeders?" I asked, "Yea, get your bag, and we'll go," she said smiling. "Oh and to answer your question, Adrian, I'm half Moroi, and Dhampire." And with that I left with one last kiss from Dimitri, and a hug from dad.


	7. Chapter 7

I was going back to my room, back from the feeders, when I heard people mumbling in the hallway. "Hey, Little Vikki, how are you?" Adrian asked but when I turned around the corner I didn't believe my eyes! Adrian and Vikki…kissing, "Ok…um that's not weird at all!" I said. "Ah…Rose it's not what it looks like…" Adrian said looking at me with pleading eyes. "Sure…um I'm just- I'm going to go…," I said, turning the corner to go to my room. _'Dimitri will you meet me in my room, I need to tell you something, you may not like.'_ _'Sure…'_

When I got to my room, Dimitri was already there, "Hey, Comrade, come over her, I need to tell you something you're probably not going to like," I said looking at him in the eyes, "What, is it Roza, come on, I can handle it, maybe" He said the last part with a huge grin on his face. "Ok…when I was walking down to the feeders, I saw…I saw Adrian," He nodded "and Vikki, k-k-kissing," I said looking at him, He looked pissed, well I would be to if I just found out that my little sister was kissing a guy you don't like. But thank god I don't have a little sister!

"Uh…Dimka, are you going to be alright?" My voice cracked on the last part, "Roza…Vikki isn't a child, anymore…she can date anything…or anyone…even Adrian, if she chooses," He said glaring at me, "Hey ! Don't glare at me like that; I'm not the one who's dating your sister." Oops…He looked at me, 'Shit! I'm sorry I-I-I didn't mean it!' I said through the bond. "Dimitri, I think we should tell my mom…" I said "About us or them?" He asked. "Us" He nodded.

I knocked on my mom's door, "Come in," mom said, "Hey mom, I need to talk to you about something," she nodded "uh! Well you have to promise you won't get mad at me, or Dimitri and don't go to Alberta, she already knows, Ok so how do I put this?" I said looking down, "Just spit it out Rose, God!" It was Christian! "Ok…well Dimitri and I, well we've been seeing each other…sort of…" I said the last part in a whisper, "Nice going, Rose!" Christian added, "Oh shut up, Christian"


	8. Chapter 8

"Well...that changes things...alot," my mom said staring at me, then Dimitri came in _'GREAT'_ "Run..." I said in a whisper...he looked at me, then at my mom! "Dimitri, I understand that you have been having a relashionship with my daughter, and I know how hard it is for someone not to like her!" my mom said looking at me with awe in her eyes. "Mom...what are you thinking?" I asked scared, really scared! "I think...since it's been going on this long and no one else know's...no one else does know, do they?" "You, Alberta, Liss, and Adrian, that's it as far as I know," I said looking towards Dimitri, who hasn't moved since he came in. "Oh...and his family, and dad...he's ugh!" I said glaring at mom, she just laughed "I know but you'll get used to Abe...I hope," She said looking up at me.

Dimitri and I left to go eat dinner, with everyone else. We got our food and sat with Liss, Adrian, Eddie, and Christian, "Hey..." I said everyone turned in my direction, only to looked surprised. Then Dimitri came up from behind me and took my hand in his, "What?" I asked "Nothing, but you might want to put a hold on the handholding, guys." Liss said looking at my hands. _'Liss? what's wrong?' _I asked, "Nothing, Rose I'm fine." Liss murmered.

I woke in my room screaming and thrashing around in my bed! _'Please, don't p-please' I said as Dimitri came towards me. 'Why not Roza? You want me don't you?' Dimitri said as he sunk his fangs into my bare neck! 'No, Dimitri, please, stop!' I screamed. But nothing happened._ I woke to someone shaking me, "Rose! Rose wake up! Rose!" Mom shouted. I woke sitting straight up, "Rose? What happened, we heard you screaming, what's wrong?" Mom asked sitting next to me, I looked down at my figgiting hands. "Rose come on, tell us," Liss added. "I-I had a nightmare, that's all." I said looking up at them. "Oh, well do you want to tell us about it?" Dad asked, "Hmph, no" I said looking at him. "Alright, well get some sleep," He added before everyone left _'GREAT!' _I thought to myself!


	9. Chapter 9

_'N-no! P-please, Dimitri...please don't...don't do this!' 'Why not Roza?' Dimitri asked. _I woke from the dream, hearing people pounding on my door, "Roza! Rose!" Dimitri shouted, then the door swung open with a "Hphm" What I saw scared the shit out of me! Dimitri a Strigoi! I ran at him with a stake in hand. "God...damn...you!" I said as everyone else came into my room. "Rose! Stop! Rose..." mom screamed, I forze straing at the stake in my hand, and Dimitri looking up at me from the ground, and my mom who looked...shocked. "Wha- What happened?" I asked verting my eyes away from Dimitri.

"That's waht you nightmares, were about..." Dimitri said getting up, and hugging me! '_Awkward!' _ "About what?" Abe asked "Dad...do you remember when I was at there house? And you asked why I was there...well it was to save him...and he did things to me...bad things...like what his father did to his mom..." I said as my voice cracked! Dad looked at me with shocked eyes, then at Dimitri with disgusted eyes. "Don't blame him...I wanted it..." I said gazzing at my mom, "Oh my god, Rose! So that's where you went to...and to save him? Why?" mom asked. "Yes...that's where I went, and yea I went to save him, and as to why...well I _love_ him!" I said as I nodded towards Dimitri.

Then Dimitri's cell phone rang, "Hello...Yeva? Um, no...ok...!" then he hung up, "Why did Yeva call you?" I asked him, "She said...'not to bring any flowers home, with me, and that a gift is waiting to be found'" Dimitri said as he looked at me. "Ok, well the flowers mean me, as in I can't go to Russia, and the gift?" I trailed off. Then Liss came in all happy, "Rose, why didn't you tell me? _'You're pregnant!'_" she said the last part throught the bond. "I'm what?" I shouted, then I felt it my stomach kicked, and my and slowly went down to my stomach '_KICK KICK' _Then I flew to the bathroom, fallowed by Liss and mom. "Rose? Wht's wrong?" mom said as I threw up, "Well...gee...I don't know, I'm just throwing up for no reason!" I shouted, "Holy Shit, You're pregnant!" mom said in my ear, I turnes to look at her expecting anger, but all I found was...happiness!


	10. Chapter 10

_'You're pregnant!' mom said! _

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said as I waked out of my bathroom. Followed by Liss, and mom. Everyone was looking at me. "Um...well Dimitri, Yeva was right about that gift, and it was found!" I said looking at him, wipping my mouth on my sleeve. "Roza? Are you...?" Dimitri said as he came over and placed a hand on my stomach, which I slapped away. "Yes I am, pregnant." I said looking at him. "Well, that was...sudden!" dad said as he squezzed me into a hug. "So wait you're not mad at me?" I asked gazzing at him. "Nope" he said.

"Rose, you should probly call Olena, and tell her and the family," mom said, "Actually, Janine they're coming here, seems how Yeva had a vision that Roza couldn't come to them, that they would come to her!" Dimitri said. "Coolio's I'm gonna go sleep!" I said as I sauntered over to my bed, and flopped down. "Ok everyone out of here, except for you, Dimitri..." Dad said, making people leave, I love having a mobster dad! "Thanks old man." I said quickly with a small grin on my face. "Roza..." Dimitri said as he came over to me, and laid down next to me on my bed. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, when he pulled me into his chest. "Roza? I have a question...And it's not because you're pregnant. I've been wanting to do this since the night in the cabin." question? What type of question whould he want to ask me, when I'm tired? "Yea..." I said not sure of what to say. He shuffled around for something in his pockets, that's when it dawned on me! "Wait! You don't have to ask I'll just say yes." I almost screamed. But him being so formal, he took out a black velvet box.

"No Rose...Will you marry me?" Dimitri asked. "Yes, I will." I said barely in a whisper. Dimka pulled out the ring and placed it on my ring finger, on my left hand! We laid back down falling into a deep sleep, in each other's arms.

When I woke in the morning Dimitri was gone, "Figures." I muttered under my breathe. I quickly tried to get out of bed but in the process of that I managed to get my legs tanggled in my sheets. Which I didn't notice till I stepped out of bed and landed on the floor with an 'umph'. I managed to get dressed...without hurting myself this time!

I walked towards the gym when I spotted Eddie and Vikki, walking. "Well! It's umm nice to see you two...I guess." I said as I walked ahead of them. "Rose wait!" it was Vikki said as she ran to catch up with me. "Yea? So...what's going on with you two!" I asked eager to know her answer. "Well I wanted to know if you were..." she didn't finish and I knew why. "Yea I am...but you gotta keep it quiet about that! So I ask again; What up with you two?" I said looking into her brown eyes. She looks sooo much like her brother. "Oh! Umm...we're kind of...dating." Vikki barely looked me when she said this. "Hey I'm not mad, actually I think it's awsome..." I said soothing her. "Thank you soo much!" she said as she flung herself at me. "Oh hey you might wanna tell Dimitri, too." I suggested.

As soon as the words left my mouth, she darted into the gym. "Dimitri! Dimitri! Come here!" she yelled. I followed in after her smilling as she went on and on calling his name. "Hey Vikki, Roza. Vikki why are you so happy?" he asked as he did his streches. "What she just can't be happy? Come on Comrade we both know how easy it is to make Vikki happy!" I when I sat down next to him, and smiled my man-eater smile. "Okay, that's true. Now Vikki why are you so happy?" he asked once again. "One I have a new boyfriend." she started, when she looked at Dimitri he was kinda mad. "Calm down, Comrade it's not my Moroi stalking pain in the ass! It's actually Eddie...to my surprise they were _talking_ on my way over here." I said with a smile. Vikki just started to laugh, as Alberta sauntered into the gym, seeing me and Dimitri doing streches. "So? How's everything going?" she asked us with a smile. "Alberta...um Vikki could you excuse us for a moment I promise you that I will tell everyone else about this later." I said but she was already on her way out. "Rose?" Alberta asked me. I shifted to where I was able to reach into my pocket and pull out the ring to show Alberta.

When I had it in my hand, she gasped in surprise. A slow but happy smile spread acrossed her face instantly. "Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you guys! Wait this isn't because of the..." she trailed off knowing someone might over hear her. "No it's not I've been wanting to do this since the day of the fight." it was Dimitri who answered. "You do know that you can't do _this _till after graduation. Right?" Alberta asked us. "Oh yea we know that's why we are going to get everyone in my room later on and tell them." I said. "Hopefully they'll take it they way you did, and won't be so...upset about is ecspecially Liss!" I added. I mean she can't get that mad can she? God let's hope not!


End file.
